Fuckin' perfect
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Basado en la canción "Fuckin' perfect" de Pink "Eres jodidamente perfecto para mi" Solo necesitaba esas palabras para sentir que no estaba totalmente perdido,que en realidad servía de algo,que no era solo un desperdicio de persona,que alguien le apreciaba por lo que era...Para creerse que en realidad valía como ser humano...Para creer que al menos era perfecto para alguien
1. Bienvenido a mi tonta vida

¡Hey! Ya vine con mi nuevo fic que había estado promocionando antes de que saliera (?) Está basado en la canción de Pink que se llama "Fuckin' perfect",se me ocurrió esta historia un día que estaba escuchando la canción después de no haberla oído en mucho tiempo.

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece,es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san *corazón* y la canción tampoco,no soy Pink,soy Yuusei (?)

En fin...¿Qué les puedo decir?...Esta historia tendrá temas algo fuertes como la anorexia,maltrato familiar,drogadicción,intentos de suicidio...Y creo que ya,serán temas algo delicados y espero que no se sientan mal u ofendidos por ellos,si lo sienten así díganme y con toda confianza yo lo cambiaré o modificaré.Tendrá m-preg casi al final y las parejas serán AoKise,MidoAka y Kagakuro.

Espero que sea de su agrado mi escrito,siéntanse libres de dejarme reviews de lo que quieran decirme y yo los leeré con mucho gusto,son temas algo...susceptibles tanto para algunos de ustedes como para mi y por eso trato de dar lo mejor de mi para que salga un fic bonito.

¡Por cierto! las letras en _itálica_ serán se,las itálicas en mis fics siempre son recuerdos pero es que así se ve bonito uwú

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

— ¿Escuchas eso, Murasakibara? —Preguntó Aomine mientras se secaba las manos antes de salir del baño.

— ¿Qué cosa, Mine-chin? —El pelimorado alzó una ceja tratando de comprender que era lo que escuchaba su amigo—Seguro son las mordidas que le doy a mi paleta para llegar al centro de chicle—El chico sacó su paleta de la boca y se la mostró al moreno, el cual puso una cara de asco.

— ¿No te da asco comer dulces en el baño? —El más alto negó con la cabeza, volviendo a meter la paleta en su boca para buscar un chicloso en su típica bolsa de golosinas—Creo que si eres tú, ya vámonos o Akashi se enojará y nos hará correr—Murasakibara asintió con su pasividad de siempre, saliendo del baño después de su amigo, creyendo que dejaron solo el baño aunque la realidad era otra.

Los ruidos que había escuchado Aomine no eran las mordidas que Atsushi le daba a su paleta, todo lo contrario, esos ruidos raros salían de un cubículo del baño, específicamente del último, donde un chico de dorados cabellos lloraba sentado en el piso, tratando de tomar aire mientras tosía por su lacerada garganta.

Kise Ryouta era un chico que recién había entrado al equipo de basketball de su escuela por un balonazo recibido de parte de Aomine Daiki, un adolescente dotado de talento para ese deporte, el cual le hizo ver que tener un dote como el suyo llamado "La copia perfecta" podría hacerle vencer en el basketball, después de todo, el rubio era un chico demasiado popular que se debía por su encanto natural, su atractivo, su personalidad tan brillante y claro que por su trabajo de modelo, quizá ese deporte le satisficiera por unas semanas hasta que lo dominara por completo, tal como los demás.

Kise entró a la industria del modelaje hacia unos meses gracias a su hermana, que también trabajaba en el modelaje.

Todos pensarían que la vida de Kise Ryouta era sencilla y de ensueño pero esa definición estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Al principio el joven adoraba modelar pero ser famoso tiene su coste, debía cuidar su vida íntima además de su aspecto. Desde hacía unos meses, el trabajo comenzaba a ser menos comparado con las cargas que había tenido hace meses debido a un rumor de su fotógrafo, la persona por el que moría internamente y el cual le había engañado a costa de sus sentimientos para tomarle fotos indecorosas

La noticia voló por varios medios de comunicación, provocando una crisis familiar ya que el estrés de las ruedas de prensa y aclaraciones eran demasiadas además de que su vida en la escuela comenzaba a ser pesada por los murmullos que oía cuando pasaba por un pasillo y ni que decir del trabajo, el ambiente era tenso y frío.

Al cabo de unos meses todo volvió a la calma, dejando el tema al aire, aún el modelo sufría las consecuencias del fotógrafo que se hizo "famoso" a costa suya pero ahora la razón por la que casi ya no tenía trabajo era su aspecto. Como deportista, el joven comía raciones normales para rendir en su día a día; sabía que había subido alrededor de tres a cinco kilos por las presiones que sufría aunque él dejaba el tema de lado, hasta que un fotógrafo le dijo que no le tomaría fotos a una "ballena", cosa que terminó por romper la frágil autoestima que el rubio aún conservaba.

— ¡Hola chicos! —La generación de los milagros volteó al escuchar el saludo del rubio—Ya llegué, lamento venir tarde Akashicchi pero tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca—

—Eso no es cierto, tu nunca pisas la biblioteca—Respondió Aomine con diversión, anotando otra bandeja limpiamente.

—Moo, que cruel eres Aominecchi—Kise hizo un puchero, teniendo como respuesta una toalla en la cara.

—Mejor ya vete a cambiar para que entrenes y al final te quedarás a recoger todo por llegar tarde, Kise—El de orbes cafés suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, corriendo a los vestidores para cambiarse.

— ¿No ven a Kise-kun un poco pálido? —Preguntó Kuroko después de cachar el balón que su luz le lanzaba tratando de sorprenderlo inútilmente.

—Ahora que lo dices, se ve un poco más ojeroso y delgado, nanodayo—Aomine y Murasakibara se vieron, como si trataran de ver en los ojos del otro alguna diferencia en Kise.

—Sí, se ve muy cansado últimamente y más delgado…Quizá es por la presión de ser del primer equipo pero se recuperará. Ahora dejemos de ser unos vagos y comencemos a correr o el capitán Nijimura nos hará correr más—Todos asintieron emocionados a excepción de Kuroko, que veía hacia el vestidor como tratando de indagar acerca de Kise.

Mientras tanto, el modelo se puso su ropa de gimnasia, notando como el short se le caía un poco al ponérselo, con una sonrisa se vio en el espejo que tenía en su casillero pero pronto se desvaneció al recordar las fotos del hombre que amaba, azotó la puerta del casillero con brusquedad para salir de nuevo al gimnasio con una de sus "típicas" sonrisas.

—Kise, tira de nuevo, hoy estás fallando mucho ¿No quieres un descanso? —El aludido negó ante lo dicho por su vice capitán y trató de volver a encestar aunque le era algo difícil por su vista que era algo borrosa.

—Kise siempre copia perfectamente…Es raro verlo así—Kuroko asintió ante lo dicho por Aomine, el cual se recargaba plácidamente en el hombro del menor, descolocándose al sentir como su recargadera humana desaparecía—Tsk, maldito Tetsu, casi me caigo—El moreno le dio otro vistazo a su amigo y volvió a su práctica con su sombra.

La práctica había terminado hacía un rato y Kise por fin había terminado su castigo de levantar las cosas del gimnasio, cuando entró a los vestidores se fijó en que no hubiera nadie. Una vez que verificó ese hecho, fue corriendo al baño, metiéndose los dedos a la garganta para provocarse el vómito por el dulce que Murasakibara casi le obligó a comer.

—_No creo que tengas mucho futuro en esta industria, hijo_—_Dijo el director de la sesión al ver a Kise entrar_—_Mejor… ¿Porqué no vuelves a casa? Nosotros te hablaremos cuando te necesitemos_—_El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, saliendo del despacho algo desolado, se sentó fuera de la puerta para suspirar y tratar de decirle a su manager acerca de esto, justo cuando se levantaba escuchó una risa al otro lado de la puerta_—_Si, te digo que el chico es un estúpido, todavía que le dije que no tenía futuro en esto ¿Sabes que hizo? Me sonrió, cuando vuelva le cobraré por trabajar_—_Tras estas palabras unas sonoras carcajadas se escucharon_—_Ajá, es muy inocente y estúpido…Podemos hacer de él lo que queramos, justo como el fotógrafo lo hizo_—_Kise apretó sus puños con rabia, corriendo con molestia hacia su casa, tratando de aguantar el incesante llanto de furia que salía por sus ojos._

— ¡No! —Gritó el rubio al terminar de vomitar, limpiando sus lágrimas que caían agolpadas por sus rojas mejillas—No soy un idiota… ¡No me subestimen! —Pateó la puerta del baño, haciendo resonar el cubículo entero, saliendo de él minutos después para lavarse la cara y las manos.

Cuando había terminado de cambiarse, se dirigió directo hacia la entrada de su escuela, donde un auto le recogería para que fuera a la agencia en la que su hermana ya le esperaba para que modelara con una despampanante modelo, la cual haría esa sesión de fotos con él para apaciguar los rumores de su bisexualidad y dejar enterrado el recuerdo de aquellas fotos.

—Ya llegué—Kise bajó del auto mientras se quitaba los audífonos y guardaba su celular, entrando a la agencia junto a su hermana que le esperaba en la puerta.

—Ahora vamos a que te preparen porque ya te bañaste en el gimnasio. No lo eches a perder Ryouta, es nuestra única oportunidad de arreglar todo—El rubio asintió algo aturdido por el dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba—Ryouta ¿Estás bien? —

—Ah sí, es que pensaba en porqué no hago mejor una sesión en solitario y al final una foto con la modelo—Su hermana suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Esa idea está más fuera de lugar que nada—El rubio miró a la mayor algo dudoso—Debes de hacer las fotos con ella porque diremos que es tu novia, fingirán algo por un tiempo indefinido—

— ¿Mi novia? —

—Sí, tu novia. De esta manera el fotógrafo quedará como un calumniador y tú te verás como la pobre víctima, ella nos dio autorización, de esta manera su carrera también despegará aún más—Ryouta frunció el ceño con molestia negándose rotundamente—Mira Ryouta, no estás en posición de decidir. Lo harás de todas maneras, recuerda que mi carrera también está en riesgo y en que mamá se molestará mucho—

—Pero a mi…Me atrae alguien y no quiero que piense que tengo novia—

—Pues con la pena además quizá la puedas conquistar y al final no sea una mentira—

— ¡Que no! Puedo posar con ella pero no fingiré nada—Después de que el chico gritara, sintió una bofetada en su rostro.

—Harás lo que se acordó y te callas. Ya estamos hasta la coronilla de tus estupideces por ser un niño inmaduro ¿Querías crecer y ser modelo, no? Pues ahora te jodes—El chico solo guardó silencio, sobándose su roja mejilla sin dejar de caminar con la cabeza baja tras la rubia que se veía demasiado molesta—Si no fueras estúpido no tendríamos todos estos problemas ahora, todo porque el mocoso se enamoró de ese pedófilo. Demonios Ryouta, madura—

Después de un silencio abismal entre los hermanos, llegaron al set donde serían las fotos, las maquillistas fueron corriendo por el modelo, dejando a su hermana al teléfono con su ceño fruncido. Sentaron al joven en una de las sillas para comenzar a arreglarlo mientras que una de las chicas escogía la ropa para las primeras fotos.

—Joven Ryouta ¿Qué le pasó a su mejilla? ¿Alguien le hizo esto?—Justamente cuando iba a responder su hermana apareció para verle amenazadoramente, dándole la orden indirecta de que callara.

—De ninguna manera, estoy bien—Se sobó un poco la mejilla al decir eso—Me golpeó un balón en la cara en la práctica de hoy, no te preocupes Denisse—Contestó el rubio con una boba sonrisa tras ver aquella mirada que le pondría los pelos de punta hasta al mismísimo Satanás.

—Ay joven Ryouta, debe cuidarse más, recuerde que es modelo y trabaja de su físico—El chico suspiró aún con su sonrisa, riendo un poco para verse más creíble.

—Bueno, bienvenida a mi tonta vida—La castaña solamente rió, comenzando a maquillar esos perfectos rasgos que se cargaba Kise. Alrededor de media hora pasó para que el estudiante estuviera listo para la sesión de fotos donde tenía que lucir demasiado meloso con la pelirroja.

—Ryouta, luce más expresivo, con más felicidad…Como si hubieras encontrado a la persona perfecta en el mundo, que bueno…Kisumi no dista tanto de esa definición—Dijo riendo el fotógrafo mientras volvía a ajustar el lente de su cámara.

—Lo siento, Kisumicchi. Prometo hacerlo mejor—

—Más te vale idiota, preferiría trabajar una y mil veces con alguien más que contigo pero ya que…Por tu bien espero que me beses bien o juro hundirte más que el fotógrafo—Susurró la chica con un tono despectivo, partiéndole el corazón al rubio que solo se limitó a sonreír gentilmente, imaginando que a quien sostenía entre sus brazos era nada más y nada menos que Aomine, su compañero que le pegó un balonazo en la nuca, aquel que sonreía brillantemente ante cualquier situación y estaba colmado de un talento incomparable, aquel que le hacía sentir al menos un poco más seguro por la enorme autoestima que se cargaba.

Cuando por fin aquella larga sesión había acabado el chico sonrió ya que era casi la una de la mañana y él aún debía hacer tarea de matemáticas y física; suspiró con pesadez al entrar al carro que conducía su hermana para llevarlo a casa donde lo más seguro era que escucharía los gritos, insultos y regaños de su madre como lo venía haciendo desde que le confesó la verdad acerca del asunto del fotógrafo.

El chico bajó con pesadez del auto y entró a su casa con los ojos cerrados para amortiguar los gritos que escucharía en cuestión de segundos, avanzó hacia las escaleras para su habitación pero nada. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por no oír ningún grito, se asomó a la sala y notó la razón, su madre estaba al teléfono.

—Sí, lo sé…Pero no puedo hacer nada, así me tocó vivir amiga—El joven se acercó a la pared para escuchar sigilosamente la conversación—Lo sé, lo único que puede hacer ese niño es copiar y ser idiota pero bueno…Al menos es guapo, si no termina la escuela, que es lo más probable se puede dedicar a modelar o a hacer comerciales—La señora rió por algo que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono—Sí, sus amiguitos son muy raros, de seguro por eso últimamente se ve peor. Mira que juntarse con un chico negro y un altote de cabello morado…Pero bueno, al menos creo que sabe que se juntan con él por pena o porque tiene dinero o popularidad. Cuando no tenga nada de eso quiero ver quien estará con él—La señora volvió a callar—Desde niño fue una verdadera molestia y ahora que me salió marica pff…Ni te digo, espero que fingir con la modelo que tienen algo lo vuelvan relativamente "normal" porque él jamás lo ha sido—Ryouta se tapó la boca y subió corriendo a su habitación, importándole poco si había hecho ruido o no—Creo que Ryouta nos escuchó…Está bien, hasta mañana linda—

El estado de ánimo del rubio ahora estaba peor que antes, preferiría mil veces más a que su madre le diera una cachetada como lo había hecho su hermana a que lo hiriera de esa manera, era más doloroso. Con cada regaño o grito recibido su corazón poco a poco se resquebrajaba a pedazos, desde pequeño sabía que le gustaban las chicas y los chicos pero jamás había dicho palabra alguna aún así, para su madre siempre fue un error, un imbécil, un desagradable drogadicto o alcohólico, un total estúpido que solo dependía de su rostro…Un muñeco que ella podía manejar a su antojo diciendo las palabras perfectas.

—_Ryouta ¿Dónde diablos estabas? De seguro fuiste a una de esas fiestas, anda, sóplame_—_Gritó la señora mientras mangoneaba del brazo al joven que había llegado de celebrar el cumpleaños de Aomine._

—_Mamá, te dije que le celebraríamos su cumpleaños a Aominecchi en la escuela después de la práctica_—_Contestó el chico antes de ser aventado, teniendo que dar un par de pasos para no caer de bruces al piso._

— _¡No es cierto! Eres un puto alcohólico al igual que tu padre ¿De qué sirvió que nos separáramos? Si mira, eres idéntico a él. Con su misma estúpida sonrisa y aparte un jodido ebrio drogadicto. Ya te dije, si sigues así no acabarás ni este año_—_Ryouta solo cerró sus puños con ira al escuchar las falsas acusaciones que le hacían_—_Y tus calificaciones…Juntarte con esos raros no te hace bien ¿Qué te dejará ese mocoso enano o el de lentes? Se amigo de gente inteligente, de gente que te traiga un bien y que no esté loca como el pelirrojo que se corta las venas por problemas_—

—_¡No hables así de mis amigos! Ellos están conmigo porque me quieren, cuando llego a la escuela con los ojos rojos por llanto… ¡Ellos en unos meses han estado mas conmigo que tú en toda mi vida!_ —_Exclamó el chico llorando al escuchar aquellas horribles palabras hacia sus amigos_—_Es cierto que son algo raros o luego me olvidan…Pero confío totalmente en ellos…Son mis primeros amigos_…—_La señora estaba que echaba fuego, así que comenzó a llorar_—_Mamá, no llores_—

—_¿Cómo no quieres que llore? Mi único hijo hombre…Al que amo tanto me grita y me sale con eso…Está bien, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho…Me voy a dormir pero recuerda que ellos te hacen daño. La única que estará ahí cuando estés solo seré yo pero bueno…Ve con tus amigos, prefiérelos antes que a tu propia madre_—_Ryouta lloró un poco más fuerte y fue hacia su madre, la cual lo alejó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_—_Buenas noches, hasta mañana_—_Dijo en un tono seco, haciendo que el menor se sintiera aún peor consigo mismo._

_Desde la separación de sus padres hacia unos meses, su madre lloraba varios días y generalmente llegaba del trabajo solamente a regañarlo, a sacar su frustración, tristeza y dolor en él. Haciéndole sentir miserable, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo para después chantajearle._

_Su padre salía con otra mujer, siendo ese el detonante para el divorcio. El rubio estaba feliz en cierta manera ya que detestaba a su progenitor con cada fibra de su ser aunque jamás lo expresaba. Al haber sido el único hijo varón y el menor, su padre le obligaba a hacer cosas de "hombre" que a él no le gustaba, llegando a ganarse varias palizas por hacerlo mal, provocando que el niño tuviera el dote de "La copia perfecta" De esta manera imitaría cualquier movimiento, siendo el mejor en cualquier cosa que le pusieran tras haberlo practicado tan solo unos días. Tampoco tenía una buena relación con su madre ya que ella "competía" con el chico para tener el afecto de su padre, siempre trató de ser el mejor en todo para que así al menos le reconocieran, para que dejara de ser opacado por los triunfos de sus excelsas y perfectas hermanas mayores, las consentidas de ambos padres._

_Por cada logro que el chico obtenía, sus hermanas le opacaban con diez más, siendo la presa de regaños y gritos por sus progenitores, subestimándolo en cada ocasión que se les presentara, haciéndolo dudar...Aunque el chico aún seguía después de catorce años de ser "El idiota" "El niño bonito sin cerebro" "La decepción", seguía luchando con todo lo que podía para algún día cumplir las expectativas._

* * *

No se cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré,espero que cada 3 días o cada semana como máximo pero esta semana veré porque estoy hasta la garganta de exámenes y trabajos aunque daré lo mejor de mi! *corazoncito gay*

Ya que estamos por aquí...Pasen a leer mis otras historias como "El renacer de los milagros" (Que se está poniendo buenísimo wó) y "Black paper moon" que ya esta a nada de finalizar y si gustan darme follows,reviews,favorites,decirle a sus amigos "¡Es la mejor cosa del mundo!" o así también se los agradecería *carita de gato (?)* en fin,ahora me iré a hacer tarea de física porque el mundo es cruel y Newton un sin que hacer que vio en una manzana cosas que ni fumando yerba se ven pero bueno...

¡Gracias por todo! .u. Los amo y ustedes son jodidamente perfectos para mi aunque no los conozca uwú


	2. Selección natural

¡Hey! ¿Como están? /o/ Yo veía Naruto xD no soy muy fan pero sdada SasuNaru rlz *corazoncito* en fin~ ya vengo con la actualización,lamento si tardé mucho pero me leí de nuevo el arco de Teiko para hacerlo más apegado y me quedé embobada leyéndolo (?) y luego la nación de la tarea salvaje atacó ;A;

¡Gracias por los reviews! Gracias Cadiie /u\ No,no tiene bulimia,tiene anorexia pero es igual de feo D: Si...Es muy triste pero así debe ser...Espero que te guste este nuevo capi y gracias por ser mi nueva seguidora *corazoncito* y Kagamicchi aparecerá como que...Por el final pero casi. ¡Gracias por el beso de miel! Jamás me habían mandado uno pero me halaga ./u/.

Ahora,sin más por el momento,les dejo el capi~

P.D:Lean "El renacer de los milagros" nanodayo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, el rubio vio la hora con cansancio, se sentía demasiado cansado, como si le hubieran exprimido hasta la última gota de vitalidad que quedaba en su ser el día anterior.

Cuando por fin había terminado de ducharse y ponerse el uniforme se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación para practicar su sonrisa. Subió a la báscula que se encontraba frente al espejo, dudando en si ver los números o no; suspiró armándose de valor, encontrándose con la cifra de 65.5 kilogramos. Sus ojos casi salían de sus orbes al ver aquella cantidad, se miró nuevamente al espejo y aquellos momentos con el fotógrafo volvían como una película proyectándose en el espejo; se bajó rápidamente de la báscula al sentir tanto odio y asco hacia su mismo, yendo directo a su baño para hacerse vomitar como todas las mañanas.

Llegó a la escuela algo tarde por haberse arreglado nuevamente después de haber devuelto lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Entró a su salón sonriendo para pedirle una disculpa a su maestro, dirigiéndose a su lugar, aquel que estaba junto a Aomine y en diagonal a Kuroko.

—Oi Kise ¿Porqué llegaste tarde? El viejo ya nos dejo como diez kilos de ejercicios para dentro de veinte minutos—Kise rió al escuchar a su compañero quejándose de los trabajos— ¿Estás bien? —El rubio se quedó estático por un momento pero volvió a su calma original, abriendo su libro para tratar de resolver los ejercicios.

—Si Aominecchi ¿Porqué lo preguntas? —Kuroko y Aomine se vieron como acordando algo, poniendo nervioso al rubio por un momento.

—Te ves muy pálido y delgado, Kise-kun—El rubio fijó su mirada al libro, tratando de hacer caso omiso a aquellas penetrantes miradas azules que lo quebrarían en cualquier minuto.

—Además te ves muy débil y con ojeras ¿No quieres tomar un descanso? Tetsu y yo te cubrimos, duerme un poco mientras que nosotros distraemos al anciano y si no traes nada de comer de nuevo, nosotros te compramos el almuerzo—A Kise se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar tales palabras de aliento— ¿Te parece? —Kise se limpió la traicionera lágrima que se escurría por su mejilla, asintiendo con una sonrisa que no se notaba por sus cabellos que le tapaban el rostro—Perfecto, entonces…Tetsu toma—El peliceleste agarró el libro de ejercicios de japonés del rubio para contestarlo ya que había acabado los suyos en cuestión de minutos—Y ahora…Mi turno—Justo cuando el profesor iba a pasar por donde el rubio estaba, Aomine aventó una pluma al pizarrón, haciendo cierto escándalo ya que el borrador junto con varios gises cayeron.

— ¿Quién fue? —Dijo el profesor mientras iba corriendo a su escritorio— ¡Joven Aomine! —El moreno sonrió complacido ya que ahora tendría que levantarse y escuchar el sermón que el profesor siempre le daba cuando hacia alguna travesura, acaparando toda la atención del salón, evitando así que descubrieran al rubio que fingía dormir.

—Gracias Aominecchi…Kurokocchi…—Susurró Kise una vez que ya estaba recargado sobre sus brazos en su banca, limpiando su casi imperceptible llanto, tratando de cerrar los ojos para dormir aún teniendo esa hermosa y verdadera sonrisa adornando su rostro, sin notar que Kuroko había observado todo.

Pasaron casi cuatro horas para que el rubio despertara de su sueño reparador, escuchando como su estómago emitía sonidos raros y se removía, dándole un ligero dolor en el vientre, se sobó el estómago un poco para que callaran esos ruidos.

—Toma, debes tener hambre después de cuatro horas—Kise volteó su cabeza para ver que Aomine le ofrecía una de sus barritas que siempre compraba en las máquinas expendedoras en los recesos—Hubieras visto, el viejo se enojó mucho y me puso más tarea que no haré—Comentó divertido aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver que su amigo no agarraba la barra—Vamos Kise, no la envenené ni la saqué de la basura, es perfecta—

—Lo siento Aominecchi pero no tengo hambre—

—Como que no, hasta la de biología puede escuchar tus rugidos—Contestó el moreno con algo de molestia—Come o te meteré la—

— ¿Meterle la que, joven Aomine? —Todos en el salón rieron al escuchar a la profesora interrumpir la pequeña pelea del rubio con el moreno justo con tal frase—Le recomiendo que mejor meta su cabeza en la clase y evite meterle cosas al joven Kise—Aomine se sonrojó levemente, dejando la barra en el pupitre del rubio para voltear hacia el pizarrón.

Ryouta dudaba entre agarrar y devorar esa barra en cuestión de segundos o hacer como que la guardaba para no tener problemas con su amigo, el cual le miraba de reojo mientras fingía poner atención a la clase. El rubio la abrió suavemente pero antes de dar el primer mordisco, vinieron a su cabeza varios recuerdos que no quería ver "_No le tomaré fotos a una "ballena" "Al menos creo que sabe que se juntan con él por pena o porque tiene dinero o popularidad. Cuando no tenga nada de eso quiero ver quien estará con él" "Preferiría trabajar una y mil veces con alguien más que contigo pero ya que…" "Eres hermoso, Ryou-chan. Vamos, sonríe a la cámara con esa sexy expresión tuya mientras…"_

— ¡Joven Kise! —Gritó la profesora con un tono entre mezclado de autoritarismo y preocupación al ver al joven temblar y llorar con la barrita a medio camino de ser comida—Si usted quiere…Puede salir a la enfermería o a dar una vuelta al patio—El rubio salió de sus pensamientos que lentamente le mataban, miró a sus compañeros con vergüenza y negó casi al instante que ponía una sonrisa.

—No, es que…Estoy bien, perdone por interrumpir la clase—

—En serio, si gusta…—

—Que estoy bien, por favor prosiga—Cortó la frase Ryouta con un tono directo e intimidante, haciendo que toda la clase volviera su vista hacia la pizarra con cierto miedo y angustia para escuchar a la profesora que lucía sorprendida.

—Kise tu… ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —Kise dejó de fruncir el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de Aomine, volteó hacia sus amigos notando que sus rostros tenían "preocupación" escrito en toda la cara. El chico asintió sonriendo, volviendo su atención al pizarrón, golpeándose mentalmente por haber sido tan débil frente a todos.

—Esa es la "Selección natural" Donde solo el más apto sobrevive—Los chicos anotaban en sus libretas los apuntes, escuchando a la señora atentamente hasta que una mano se levantó.

—Pero ¿No el más fuerte es el que sobrevive? —Cuestionó un chico con duda.

—En efecto, cuando alguien se adapta se convierte en el más fuerte; quizá pudo ser un organismo que a simple vista se vea inútil e indefenso pero al adaptarse se vuelve fuerte, se vuelve el organismo que sobrevivirá a pesar de todas las dificultades que haya pasado y también a pesar de las ínfimas probabilidades que tenía de sobrevivir—Kise se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquella poética frase-Y la única-Que había escuchado en toda la clase…Adaptación…Solo el que mejor logra adaptarse sobrevive. Con pesar agarró su mochila cabizbajo.

—Profesora ¿Puedo retirarme? —La maestra le miró algo sorprendida, viendo que Kise lloraba con un gran dolor, asintiendo casi al instante, dejando que el chico corriera en los pasillos para tranquilizarse.

— ¡Kise! —Gritó Aomine al ver a su amigo irse—Maldición…Tetsu, pásanos los apuntes—El peliceleste asintió ante la casi orden del moreno.

—Joven Aomine, usted no tiene permiso—

— ¡Me vale un carajo! ¡No dejaré solo a Kise! —El peliazul comenzó a correr después de estas palabras, ignorando los gritos de la maestra y las advertencias de expulsarlo de Teiko, las cuales no eran nuevas pero a final de cuentas no lo hacían por su talento en el basketball; lo único que recibía era un severo castigo por parte de su capitán Nijimura y una reprimenda del entrenador.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Ya van varias veces que Aomine falta…No me gusta esto—Dijo Akashi con algo de preocupación al terminar de ponerse su ropa para entrenar.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, nanodayo. Debe entrenar o no jugará—Akashi asintió pensando.

—Bueno, creo que iré a hablar con el supervisor—Midorima alzó una ceja, renuente a la frase dicha por el chico—Y a Nijimura… ¿Eso querías escuchar Midorima? —El chico solo sonrió levemente, dejando que Akashi saliera del vestidor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo salió del gimnasio, dirigiéndose a la sala de maestros, donde estaba su novio, el capitán de Teiko y el asistente de supervisor hablando como lo hacían todos los días antes de la práctica para evaluar el progreso del equipo, los menús y las jugadas a practicar.

—Yo declino como capitán del equipo. Opino que Akashi-kun estaría mejor que yo—

—Pero sabes que dejar la capitanía no es así de sencillo y menos de un equipo de alto nivel como Teikou—Akashi al escuchar eso se pegó tras la pared, suavizando su respiración para no ser escuchado en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé y lo lamento…Mi padre sigue enfermo y en el hospital…Honestamente no creo que salga y si en un partido me dicen que ha muerto, dejaría el partido para verle…Por eso creo que…Akashi-kun es la mejor opción—El asistente de supervisor solamente frunció el ceño, sacando su frustración en un suspiro con el asentimiento de su cabeza—Entonces me retiro, con permiso—Nijimura hizo una reverencia a su mayor, saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con su pequeño novio.

— ¿En serio te retiras, Nijimura? —Nijimura apretó los puños con la mirada baja, pensando que el pelirrojo no podía encontrar peor momento para escucharlo.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? —Akashi asintió suavemente en respuesta— ¿Qué te puedo decir?...De hecho…Me trasladaré a Estados Unidos en unos días, ahí le harán los exámenes y una cirugía a mi padre para prolongarle al menos un año más la vida—Akashi cerró sus ojos con fuerza, bajando su cabeza ante el mayor—Así que…Éste es nuestro adiós, capitán Akashi…—El pelirrojo subió el rostro casi al instante, reflejando una mezcla de pánico y dolor que hacía que el corazón del ex capitán se estrujara dolorosamente en su pecho—No llores Seijuurou…Estarás muy bien, eres un chico fuerte y…Jamás olvides que te quiero—Akashi comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, correspondiendo aquel último y nostálgico beso recibido por su ex novio; aquel con quien compartió su primer beso, abrazo, relación y amor—Adiós…Mi lindo Seijuurou—El pelirrojo estaba inmóvil en pleno pasillo, llorando por ver como se iba la persona que más quería de su vida…Nuevamente.

./././././.

Kise corrió con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que salían incesantemente de sus ojos, sintiendo dolor después de unos diez minutos de recorrer el instituto buscando el último cubículo del baño de hombres, aquel fiel amigo que escuchaba sus secretos, sus llantos y su dolor desde hacía unos meses.

Se encerró estruendosamente en él, hincándose frente a la taza del baño para comenzar su ritual que ya le había hecho bajar en casi tres semanas unos seis kilos; metiendo sus dedos hasta la campanilla, sintiendo asco de ellos, asco de sus sentimientos, asco de sus recuerdos, asco de él mismo.

—_Pero no sé si hacerlo, Mizukicchi_—_Susurró Kise ante el fotógrafo y la cámara que lo miraban con anhelo y deseo, después de todo era una preciosa joya virgen por la cual muchos pagarían de tan siquiera tocarle._

—_¿Acaso no soy tu novio? Tú confía en mí, Ryou_—_El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar esas dulces palabras ser susurradas en su oído, asintiendo tímidamente ante la petición_—_Ahora haz lo que te dije…Y te juro que te mostraré lo mucho que te amo_—_Ryouta comenzó a desvestirse justo como el joven de veintitrés años le pedía, posando descaradamente ante la cámara, pareciendo un profesional de esas revistas al desnudo_—_Así…Eres tan precioso…Tan perfecto_—_Después de varios flashazos que cegaban por momentos al menor, sintió como unos brazos lo agarraban de la cadera, derribándolo con delicadeza en la cama, comenzando a besar sus labios apasionadamente, tocándole por cada rincón de su cuerpo…Jugando con su inocente corazón._

— ¡Kise! ¡Kise! —Gritaba Aomine por toda la escuela, siendo callado varias veces por maestros que ignoraba olímpicamente—Maldición Kise… ¡Sal de donde estés! —Volvió a gritar el de cabellos azules en su enésimo recorrido por la escuela—Diablos, me perdí de la práctica. Bueno, no creo que haya problema—Aomine siguió su infructuoso recorrido en busca del rubio hasta que llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de maestros.

El muchacho pensó que sería buena idea preguntar si alguno de ellos había visto al rubio pero conforme avanzaba, una silueta temblorosa que yacía en el piso se hacía presente; Aomine se acercó lo suficiente para ver que era Akashi el que agitaba sus hombros de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Akashi! —Ahora Daiki debía de saber que sucedía con su vice capitán y aparte, encontrar a Kise, llevándolo a la conclusión que a partir del día siguiente comenzaría a llevar sus lucky ítems aunque primero debería preguntarle a Midorima cuál era su signo—Vamos Akashi, levántate que la práctica hasta ya va a…A…Cabar…—Aomine se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo sollozando en silencio acompañado de un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo— ¿Qué te pasa? Dime ahora mismo que hijo de puta te hizo algo para matarlo—

—Se fue…—Susurró Akashi entre hipeos y jadeos para tomar más aire—Nijimura se fue…—Aomine solo apretó el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo, levantándolo unos minutos después.

—Hey, Akashi…Mira—Pero justo antes de que pudiera seguir, el moreno sintió en su hombro una mano.

—Yo lo hago, nanodayo. Tu ve por Kise, lo vi llorando en el baño del segundo piso del edificio A—Aomine asintió y fue corriendo a cumplir su cometido, dejando en brazos de Midorima a su vice capitán que se veía tan perdido y confundido, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo natural.

— ¡Kise! —Volvió a gritar Aomine en su carrera al baño indicado por Midorima, encontrándose efectivamente con el rubio—Kise…—Susurró algo asustado al ver al rubio llorando frente al espejo del baño con los brazos temblorosos—Tranquilo Kise, todo está bien—

— ¡Nada está bien, Aominecchi! —Exclamó Kise mientras azotaba su mano contra el lavabo— ¡Nada está bien! —Aomine se le acercó con cierta cautela para no alterarlo más de lo que se veía, con el cabello alborotado, pálido, con los ojos hinchados y lágrima saliendo como cascadas—Nada…—Aomine le tocó el hombro pero su resultado fue que el rubio se estremeciera y se apartara de inmediato.

—Kise, tranquilo. No te haré nada—El de ojos café solo comenzó a balbucear por lo bajo. Aomine le tomó delicadamente la mano esta vez, acariciándosela para que se relajara, dándose cuenta de algunas imperfecciones en sus dedos—Kise ¿Por qué tienes llagas en solamente dos dedos? —Kise se paralizó al escuchar eso, jalando su mano en automático, corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, escapando como siempre hacía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden dejar Review~


	3. Dulces recuerdos

¡Hey! lamento mucho la tardanza de varios meses *llora* Es solo que exámenes,otros fics,algunos problemillas,universidad,etc...Me dejaban sin jugo (?) Y no podía escribir a gusto pero ya se pudo.

**Cadiie Mustang: **Según yo,el bulímico porque comen y luego vomitan pero en este caso,Kise no come y eso es lo que hace un anoréxico,cada que se ve frente al espejo a pesar de no haber comido se ven de lo peor y vomitan aunque no tengan nada en el estómago (O eso me dijo Wikipedia (?)) Y aww shim,todos amamos a Daiki *corazoncito* es que tenía ganas de poner esa ley porque me agrada mucho y pues...En este capi verás que sucede con Kise y presenta algunos síntomas de anorexia.

Ahora si,lamentando nuevamente mi atraso y afirmando que trataré de que no pase más de un mes entre actualización y actualización,se los dejo ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Aomine se quedó dudoso en el baño, golpeando con fuerza el lavabo por la impotencia de ver así al rubio, sin poder hacer realmente nada más que golpear el lavabo hasta que sus manos se quedaran rojas por no saber qué hacer ante tales ojos café que emanaban tristeza y desesperación, pidiendo un grito de implícito de auxilio.

Kise corrió hasta que sus piernas pedían que no diera otro paso más. No sabía desde hace cuanto corría o hacia donde pero milagrosamente lo poco que aún tenía de cordura y cerebro lo guiaron a su casa, ahora estaba en su habitación en penumbra, sollozando y jadeando por tanto esfuerzo realizado.

Se tiró a la cama con pesadez, sentía que su cuerpo era una dura piedra que pesaba demasiado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y el pecho mientras que su garganta se ponía de acuerdo con ellos para quemarle desde el esófago. Kise ya no quería mover ni un cabello, cerró los ojos suavemente tratando de escapar a los sueños, aquel lugar donde podía esconderse de la realidad al menos unas horas aunque por lástima, la poca calma que logró recuperar no le duró de mucho.

— ¡Ryouta! Carajo, te estuve llamando al celular de emergencia y el niño no contesta. Alístate, tienes que modelar una nueva línea de ropa y les harán una entrevista a ti y a Kisumi de su noviazgo. Le seguirás la corriente ¿Entendido? —La rubia cerró de un portazo nuevamente la puerta que había abierto brevemente para avisarle al chico que tenía una sesión.

El rubio se talló los ojos y fingió una sonrisa como siempre, levantándose para entrar al auto con su hermana que seguía hablando por el manos libres bastante molesta; al parecer les habían citado pero como Kise había dejado su celular en su mochila, no traía nada.

—Maldición Ryouta, a ver qué hora maduras. Ya vas a pasar a preparatoria y sigues siendo el mismo mocoso despreocupado. Recuerda que trabajas, juegas basketball y eres estudiante, debes de rendir en todo—El de ojos café miró de soslayo a su hermano antes de volver a ver el paisaje japonés que se pintaba frente a él, la gran urbe con nubes grisáceas sobre de ellos—Ryouta ¿Me oyes? ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que entré a decirte lo de la sesión estás muy raro—El jugador tapó sus ojos con su cabello y sonrió.

—Para nada, está todo bien…Solo pensaba en algo de biología que nos enseñaron hoy.

Con esa excusa y bajo la mirada no muy convencida de su hermano pudo escaparse por el momento de una reprimenda o una charla de modales y sentimientos donde él siempre salía mal parado.

Bajaron del vehículo al llegar a la agencia. Ryouta estuvo cambiado en cuestión de minutos pero el maquillaje demoró por las ojeras y la palidez que debían tapar artificialmente las maquilladoras para la sesión.

—Ahora estamos con la modelo y idol Kisumi junto a su novio, el modelo Kise Ryouta—Todos en el estudio aplaudieron al oír al presentador presentar a ambos jóvenes que reían pero minutos antes estaban discutiendo.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Hayato-san. Es un honor para Ryou-chan y para mí.

—Awww, Kisumi-chan, eres tan tierna cuando dices "Ryou-chan" Se nota que se quieren mucho—La pelirroja rió y se recargó levemente en el pecho del rubio que quería que la entrevista acabara pronto para modelar unas poses y luego irse a dormir.

—Sí, mi Ryou-chan es tan lindo ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo? —Kise rió dulcemente aunque por dentro estaba con el hígado volteado por tener que abrazar a la modelo que no le simpatizaba ni lo más mínimo.

—Al contrario, Kisucchi. El que debería decir eso soy yo—Todo el público dijo "Awww", asqueando más al rubio por tener que fingir todo eso cuando podría estar dormido, pensando en cómo bajar aún más de peso o modelando.

—Bueno paren, enamorados o dentro de poco todo el estudio producirá miel—Kise suspiró por lo bajo al oír la broma tan sosa del presentador—Mejor díganos ¿Cómo empezó esto? Según escuché, fue por una sesión ¿No?

—En efecto Hayato-san. Ryou-chan y yo nos vimos en una sesión que tuvimos ambos en la agencia, nos simpatizamos al instante y al otro ya estábamos en un restaurante cenando—Todos rieron ante la declaración de la chica que sonreía y miraba a Kise como si en realidad lo quisiera; al rubio no le quedó de otra más que besarle la mejilla ya que esa era la señal para hacerlo.

—Fue amor a primera vista entonces… ¿Tu qué piensas Ryouta-kun?

—Sí, a primera vista…Aunque me hubiera gustado más que un balón me golpeara la nuca, de ese modo seguro atraerían mi atención.

—Vaya, que malo eres conmigo cariño—La pelirroja hizo un puchero y le dio un leve golpe en las costillas al rubio, haciéndolo suspirar antes de apegarla más hacia él, tratando de llenar su mente con buenos recuerdos ya que el olor del perfume de Kisumi le revolvía el estómago.

—Ahora creo que si yo fuera el fotógrafo ese… ¡Mizuki! Me retractaría de las falsedades que dijo—El rubio se tensó por un momento al escuchar ese maldito nombre.

—_Eres tan lindo, Ryou-chan_—_El castaño se puso sobre el rubio mientras le besaba el cuello y le despojaba del pantalón con cierto desespero, tocándole suavemente el torso con su mano libre._

—_M-Mizukicchi…_—_Susurró el rubio sonrojado, apretando más el agarre que tenía con la espalda del mayor_—_Te amo_—_El castaño besó la boca del menor dulcemente y al separarse tomó otra foto de aquella pose tan embriagadora que le regalaba el sonrojado e inexperto rubio._

— ¡Ryou-chan! —Gritó la modelo al ver que Kise se había quedado estático.

— ¿Eh? No me digas así por favor—Respondió el rubio tragándose el nudo en la garganta que tenía en la garganta.

—Pero así te digo—Ryouta iba a contestar hasta que sintió varias miradas observándole inquisitivamente, esperando algún error para comerlo vivo.

—Pero yo quiero que me digas "Amor"…Linda—En la audiencia se escucharon algunos gritillos al escuchar la declaración del novio perfecto, muriendo al ver como la sonrojada modelo besaba al rubio en los labios. Kise al instante se sorprendió, trató de apartarla pero las malditas cámaras estaban ahí así que debía corresponder ese maldito contacto al menos unos segundos más.

—Con que…Estaba así por su novia…—Kuroko miró con cierta angustia al moreno que estaba frente al televisor mirando aquella escena con un rostro calmado, señal mala viniendo de él.

— ¿Estás bien, Aomine-kun? —El peliceleste sabía que Aomine tenía alguna clase de conexión especial con el rubio, lo sentía y todos en el club lo notaban hasta Momoi y las managers ya emparejaban al rubio con el moreno.

—Claro que si, Tetsu—El mayor desvió la mirada como cuando mentía y apagó el televisor—Mejor vamos a tu habitación a dormir, estoy muy cansado y ya no tengo ganas de ver la televisión—Aomine se paró del sofá y fue a la habitación de Kuroko que conocía tan bien por casi vivir allí ya que generalmente después de comer unas hamburguesas iban a casa de la sombra para jugar o que Aomine copiara la tarea.

Después de aquel beso la entrevista finalizó y Kise se levantó rápidamente del sillón para ir rumbo al estudio en el último piso donde le tomarían las fotos, quería finalizar rápidamente para poder ir a casa pero justo antes de salir del estudio, sintió una mano jalarle; el rubio volteó para toparse con la pelirroja jalarle de la manga.

—Ryou-chan…D-Digo, amor—Ryouta jaló su brazo bruscamente al escuchar el "Ryou-chan" de los rojos labios de la modelo.

—No vuelvas a decirme así ¿Entendido? Y deja de fingir, tu no me gustas y yo no te agrado así que déjame—El rubio siguió su camino con molestia y lágrimas en los ojos al recordar nítidamente los toques, las palabras hasta el aroma, todo de aquel hombre que le quitó más allá de su inocencia.

La sesión pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al igual que el tiempo ya que había amanecido en el estudio a la hora en que Kise terminaba de modelar. Su hermana le llevó el uniforme correspondiente mientras él se duchaba en el estudio para después llevarlo a la escuela.

—Buenos días Kise-kun—Kise apenas si notó a su amigo que se sentaba en su pupitre, examinando de pies a cabeza al mayor.

—Ah, buenos días Kurokocchi ¿Cómo estás? —El rubio sonrió cansadamente y se sentó en su pupitre, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado por el trabajo que no lo dejó dormir más que una mísera hora en el auto de camino a la escuela.

—Bien ¿Y tú? Te ves muy pálido, con ojeras y algo triste ¿Peleaste con tu novia, Kise-kun? —Justo en ese instante Aomine ocupaba su lugar frente al peliceleste y junto a Kise, con una expresión de incomodidad.

—No es mi novia Kurokocchi, solo fingimos por lo del fotógrafo ¿Te acuerdas? Jamás andaría con alguien como ella—Aomine miró de soslayo al rubio, recuperando al instante su jovialidad que Kuroko veía perdida desde la noche anterior.

— ¿Ya desayunaste, Kise? —El mencionado negó ante las palabras del moreno—Me alegra porque hoy Tetsu y yo hicimos el desayuno y nos quedó muy bueno, tan bueno que te guardamos—Kuroko asintió ante las palabras del peliazul que le tendía su bento al rubio—Come que también te trajimos bento para el descanso—El rubio sonrió y agarró la caja temblando un poco, dejando ver a sus compañeros que su piel lucía más pálida y sus huesos se marcaban más además de unas llagas en sus dedos.

—Kise-kun, tus dedos…—El rubio los miró y rápidamente los escondió con las mangas de su suéter.

—A-Ahh, n-no es nada Kurokocchi—El modelo rió nerviosamente y sacó de su mochila un espejo—Moo ¿Me veré bien?...Ayer la maquillista dijo que mi piel estaba seca y que me salieron unos granos pequeños—Aomine rió y le quitó el espejo a su compañero, empujándolo suavemente cuando trató de quitárselo pero rápidamente prestó atención al rubio que gemía de dolor en el piso porque hasta allá fue a parar por el empujón del rubio.

— ¡Kise! ¿Estás bien? —Gritó el moreno al ver a Kise en el piso, ayudándolo a pararse, jalándolo de la muñeca para que se levantara, provocándole un gemido de dolor.

—Eres un idiota, Aomine-kun—Sentenció Kuroko con preocupación al ver al rubio en ese estado— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Golpeo a Aomine-kun para ti? —Kise se mordió el labio negando y trató de zafarse del agarre de Aomine inútilmente—Aomine-kun, suéltalo—El de cabello azul fuerte soltó al rubio y dejó que éste se viera las manos.

—Maldición, se me rompió otra uña…Aominecchi no me empujes tan fuerte, si me dolió—Kise agarró su espejo y fue al baño sin dejar de sobarse su muñeca, no recordaba que fuera tan débil pero el estar ya varios días sin comer y sin dormir comenzaba a reflejarse en su cuerpo. Al entrar al baño pudo ver que si se entallaba la playera del uniforme se le notaba una figura esbeltísima, cosa que lo alegró hasta que vio el hematoma que se formaba en su muñeca por el agarre de Aomine.

Tocó su muñeca con cuidado y la revisó, eran efectos de no comer nada y tomar el mínimo necesario de agua para no morir deshidratado pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlos para verse bien nuevamente, para demostrar que a pesar de todo seguía ahí rondando.

Fue al cubículo de siempre y comenzó con su rutina de siempre, hincarse y vomitar hasta que su esófago le quemara, hasta que viera todo lo que no necesitaba en el excusado, hasta ser perfecto.

_Las caricias de Mizuki descendieron de su pecho a su entrepierna, deleitando al rubio con los besos en sus pezones que le derretían lentamente, haciéndolo gemir con cada que metía uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio._

—_Nghh…Ryou-chan…Dame otra foto por favor…Una más_—_El rubio sonrió sonrojado y dejó que el fotógrafo le tomara una foto a su erótico cuerpo que estaba a punto de venirse por el placer que le causaban el trío de dedos que se movían en tijeras dentro de él._

—_Ahhh, ahh…Mizu-Kicchi_—_Otro flash y el rubio se estaba corriendo en su pecho, el hecho de ser fotografiado mientras tenía sexo le prendía en demasía, nunca esperó que su primera vez le gustara tanto._

—_Ahora vamos a iniciar, Ryou-chan…_—_El castaño separó suavemente las piernas de Kise, besándole el abdomen y metiendo dos de sus dedos en su boca_—_Te dolerá pero no será mucho_—_Kise gimió al sentir como el otro le penetraba por primera vez, su entrada se dilataba poco a poco, abriéndose cada vez más con cada click que escuchaba de la cámara que le fotografiaba hasta el último rincón de su sensible cuerpo._

_Después de unas diez fotos el fotógrafo dejó de lado su cámara, subió las piernas del menor a sus hombros y empezó a embestirle, primero con lentitud y sensualidad, acariciando cada parte sensible del rubio, besando los rosados y carnosos labios que ofrecían un dulce sabor al igual que él._

_Kise estaba derritiéndose, sentía que era la persona más feliz y plena del mundo hasta que sintió como en una embestida un punto dentro de él le estremecía con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de placer, dejando atrás la sensación anterior que le llenaba, ahora había escuchado el arpa de varios ángeles._

—_¡Ah, ahí!_ —_Mizuki tomó otra foto y embistió con más fuerza al menor, provocándole un sensual gemido y que se aferrara a la cama con todo lo que tenía, gritando por los movimientos sensuales y duros que el castaño le otorgaba._

_El mayor mordió la arracada el menor al momento de aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas nuevamente, provocando que el rubio llorara de placer, pasó sus labios a los del otro, besándolo y mordiéndolo, marcando esos suaves labios por esa noche._

_Se escuchó el crujir de la cama con los movimientos de ambos, el momento culminante se acercaba y Ryouta lo sabía, no aguantaría mucho si las embestidas seguían así y si su miembro seguía siendo frotado de aquella experta manera_—_M-Mizucchi… ¡Me corro!_ —_Gritó Kise justo cuando sintió una mordida en su cuello, la embestida en su punto y un frotamiento en su miembro a la vez, Mizuki sacó otra foto y después de dos embestidas se derramó dentro del menor, capturando con su cámara nuevamente ese rostro cansado y apacible que era testigo del placer que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez._

—Kise, tu boca apesta nuevamente, huele agrio—El rubio suspiró con la cabeza baja, después de haber vomitado en el baño y llorado por los recuerdos, su amor imposible ahora le decía que apestaba—En fin, come rápido para ir a la práctica—El rubio asintió y agarró el bento sonriendo.

—Oh, espera Aominecchi. Le dije a Midorimacchi que nos veríamos porque me iba a enseñar su lucky ítem, ahora vengo—Kise con la caja de comida en mano salió del panorama del moreno y fue al baño a tirar el sushi antes de que le tentara a comer pero fue algo tarde ya que había sucumbido a probar un grano de arroz; el rubio espantando fue al baño y comenzó a vomitar, esmerándose cada vez más por sacar ese maldito pedazo de arroz que ya le había hecho engordar todos esos kilos que tanto tardó en bajar.


End file.
